paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cards (Legacy)
Cards are a mechanic in Paragon used to enhance and upgrade the player's Heroes. Players can create and build decks specific to their Heroes and then bring their decks to the match. In order to use cards from the deck, the players will need to acquire Amber. Cards are divided into three types, Prime, Equipment and Upgrades. The Equipment cards are further divided into active and passive. Every character has six card slots to which can be equipped with combination of up to four active and up to six passive cards. Upgrade cards are used to upgrade Equipment cards and they need to be assigned to the Equipment cards beforehand in the Deck Builder. As players gain card points they can upgrade their equipment cards. Players may choose to upgrade a card already being used, or use the points to slot a new card. Players can only have one Prime card per deck. Cards that have been equipped can be discarded during the match, regaining the points used by that card, but the card will no longer be available for use during the rest of the match. Each player starts with 3 card points and gain 3 card points every time they level up their card point level. Card Slots There are six card slots in each Hero's loadout that they can place cards into consisting of 4 active and 2 passive. Once the match starts, player's press "G" on PC (touchpad on the PS4) to open a window to the card deck choices. They can select a premade Starter Deck or a deck they have created themselves. Once the choice is confirmed, players can spend 3 initial points on cards and slot them. Players will gain 3 more points to spend with each card level gained during play. Passive cards are activated automatically. Active cards can be activated using the 1, 2, 3, 4 keys ( Up , Right , Down , Left buttons of the DPad on PlayStation 4). Once a card has been used, it's effect will remain for a short time, then the card will need to recharge. Cards only recharge at the player's base. Affinity Cards Equipment cards are split up into Affinity groups. There are 5 Affiniites: Corruption, Fury, Growth, Intellect and Order. Each Hero is assigned one or two Affiniities and can only use cards that correspond with them. See Affiniites for more information on how this works. Each card has symbols representing what they increase or decreae. A list of the symbols and their meanings is below: Prime Helix Cards You can only have one Prime Helix card on your deck and it can only be activated by holding the Orb Prime buff that the Prime Helix Guardian drops off when defeated or by delivering that buff to the enemy drop off point. If activated by dropping off the buff at the enemy drop off point it will remain active on the entire ally team for 150 seconds. The Centurion card.png|link=The Centurion|The Centurion The Warlord card.png|link=The Warlord|The Warlord The Archmagus card.png|link=The Archmagus|The Archmagus Equipment Cards Universal Equipment Cards These cards can be equipped on all heroes, regardless of their affinities. Adamant Edge card.png|link=Adamant Edge|Adamant Edge Agoran Scepter card.png|link=Agoran Scepter|Agoran Scepter Amulet of the Veteran card.png|link=Amulet of the Veteran|Amulet of the Veteran Barrier Token card.png|link=Barrier Token|Barrier Token Beastmaster's Key card.png|link=Beastmaster's Key|Beastmaster's Key Blade of Agora card.png|link=Blade of Agora|Blade of Agora Blink Charm card.png|link=Blink Charm|Blink Charm Bounty Stalker card.png|link=Bounty Stalker|Bounty Stalker Brawler's Key card.png|link=Brawler's Key|Brawler's Key Brawler's Ward card.png|link=Brawler's Ward|Brawler's Ward Cast Token card.png|link=Cast Token|Cast Token Chrono-Mancer Disc card.png|link=Chrono-Mancer Disc|Chrono-Mancer Disc Chronospike card.png|link=Chronospike|Chronospike Circlet of Health card.png|link=Circlet of Health|Circlet of Health Circlet of Mana card.png|link=Circlet of Mana|Circlet of Mana Eldermage Amulet card.png|link=Eldermage Amulet|Eldermage Amulet Fountain Spike card.png|link=Fountain Spike|Fountain Spike Guard Token card.png|link=Guard Token|Guard Token Guardian's Key card.png|link=Guardian's Key|Guardian's Key Guardian's Ward card.png|link=Guardian's Ward|Guardian's Ward Harvester's Key card.png|link=Harvester's Key|Harvester's Key Healer Token card.png|link=Healer Token|Healer Token Health Potion card.png|link=Health Potion|Health Potion Health Token card.png|link=Health Token|Health Token Lord's Key card.png|link=Lord's Key|Lord's Key Lord's Ward card.png|link=Lord's Ward|Lord's Ward Magus' Key card.png|link=Magus' Key|Magus' Key Magus' Ward card.png|link=Magus' Ward|Magus' Ward Mana Potion card.png|link=Mana Potion|Mana Potion Pendulum of Lords card.png|link=Pendulum of Lords|Pendulum of Lords Portal Stone card.png|link=Portal Stone|Portal Stone Riftmagus Scepter card.png|link=Riftmagus Scepter|Riftmagus Scepter Sage's Key card.png|link=Sage's Key|Sage's Key Sage's Ward card.png|link=Sage's Ward|Sage's Ward Scout's Ward card.png|link=Scout's Ward|Scout's Ward Spear of the Rifthunter card.png|link=Spear of the Rifthunter|Spear of the Rifthunter Staff of Adamant card.png|link=Staff of Adamant|Staff of Adamant Strike Token card.png|link=Strike Token|Strike Token Tempered Plate card.png|link=Tempered Plate|Tempered Plate Tuned Barrier card.png|link=Tuned Barrier|Tuned Barrier Wellspring Staff card.png|link=Wellspring Staff|Wellspring Staff Whirling Wand card.png|link=Whirling Wand|Whirling Wand Windcarver Blade card.png|link=Windcarver Blade|Windcarver Blade Corruption Equipment Cards These cards can only be equipped on Heroes with the Corruption Affinity. Assassin's Ward card.png|link=Assassin's Ward|Assassin's Ward Backstabber card.png|link=Backstabber|Backstabber Blackblood Virus card.png|link=Blackblood Virus|Blackblood Virus Bloodsoaked Armor card.png|link=Bloodsoaked Armor|Bloodsoaked Armor Cup of the Vampire card.png|link=Cup of the Vampire|Cup of the Vampire Curse of the Leech card.png|link=Curse of the Leech|Curse of the Leech Deathnail card.png|link=Deathnail|Deathnail Dreadfeast Relic card.png|link=Dreadfeast Relic|Dreadfeast Relic Drink the Spirits card.png|link=Drink the Spirits|Drink the Spirits Executioner's Key card.png|link=Executioner's Key|Executioner's Key Hex of the Devastator card.png|link=Hex of the Devastator|Hex of the Devastator Marrow-Fangs card.png|link=Marrow-Fangs|Marrow-Fangs Necroveil card.png|link=Necroveil|Necroveil Reaper's Key card.png|link=Reaper's Key|Reaper's Key Scourging Tails card.png|link=Scourging Tails|Scourging Tails Seek and Destroy card.png|link=Seek and Destroy|Seek and Destroy Shadow Scroll card.png|link=Shadow Scroll|Shadow Scroll Sirensong card.png|link=Sirensong|Sirensong Sorceror's Ward card.png|link=Sorceror's Ward|Sorceror's Ward Stalker's Key card.png|link=Stalker's Key|Stalker's Key Tainted Magick card.png|link=Tainted Magick|Tainted Magick Thirstfang card.png|link=Thirstfang|Thirstfang Traitor's Touch card.png|link=Traitor's Touch|Traitor's Touch Viper Bolt card.png|link=Viper Bolt|Viper Bolt Voidsteel Dagger card.png|link=Voidsteel Dagger|Voidsteel Dagger Wraith Whisper card.png|link=Wraith Whisper|Wraith Whisper Fury Equipment Cards These cards can only be equipped on Heroes with the Fury Affinity. Armavore card.png|link=Armavore|Armavore Berzerker Drive card.png|link=Berzerker Drive|Berzerker Drive Blast Harness card.png|link=Blast Harness|Blast Harness Bloodrite Brand card.png|link=Bloodrite Brand|Bloodrite Brand Bone Dice card.png|link=Bone Dice|Bone Dice Brand of the Ironeater card.png|link=Brand of the Ironeater|Brand of the Ironeater Bump Juice card.png|link=Bump Juice|Bump Juice Burnblood Powder card.png|link= Burnblood Powder|Burnblood Powder Chrono-vore card.png|link=Chrono-vore|Chrono-vore Combustion card.png|link=Combustion|Combustion Firepiercer card.png|link=Firepiercer|Firepiercer Flashfire Piston card.png|link=Flashfire Piston|Flashfire Piston Hatespitter card.png|link=Hatespitter|Hatespitter Heartshot card.png|link=Heartshot|Heartshot Hemorrhage card.png|link=Hemorrhage|Hemorrhage Hunger-Maul card.png|link=Hunger-Maul|Hunger-Maul Impact Hammer card.png|link=Impact Hammer|Impact Hammer Incessant Onslaught card.png|link=Incessant Onslaught|Incessant Onslaught Injured Rage card.png|link=Injured Rage|Injured Rage Killdozer Horn card.png|link=Killdozer Horn|Killdozer Horn Madstone Gem card.png|link=Madstone Gem|Madstone Gem Meltdown card.png|link=Meltdown|Meltdown Merciless card.png|link=Merciless|Merciless Micro-Nuke card.png|link=Micro-Nuke|Micro-Nuke Power Chord card.png|link=Power Chord|Power Chord Rageheart Engine card.png|link=Rageheart Engine|Rageheart Engine Redeye Nitro card.png|link=Redeye Nitro|Redeye Nitro Reverberate card.png|link=Reverberate|Reverberate Rocket Spike card.png|link=Rocket Spike|Rocket Spike Rust-Breaker card.png|link=Rust-Breaker|Rust-Breaker Stinger Boost card.png|link=Stinger Boost|Stinger Boost Victory Torch card.png|link=Victory Torch|Victory Torch Growth Equipment Cards These cards can only be equipped on Heroes with the Growth Affinity. Charging Brute card.png|link=Charging Brute|Charging Brute Chieftain's Crown card.png|link=Chieftain's Crown|Chieftain's Crown Clearheart card.png|link=Clearheart|Clearheart Feral Stone card.png|link=Feral Stone|Feral Stone Gift of the Rains card.png|link=Gift of the Rains|Gift of the Rains Heart of the Apex card.png|link=Heart of the Apex|Heart of the Apex Hunter's Guile card.png|link=Hunter's Guile|Hunter's Guile Mending Bloom card.png|link=Mending Bloom|Mending Bloom Nature's Muse card.png|link=Nature's Muse|Nature's Muse Overflowing Gifts card.png|link=Overflowing Gifts|Overflowing Gifts Quenching Scales card.png|link=Quenching Scales|Quenching Scales Reptilian Claw card.png|link=Reptilian Claw|Reptilian Claw Savage Remedy card.png|link=Savage Remedy|Savage Remedy Scorpion Plate card.png|link=Scorpion Plate|Scorpion Plate Seeds of the Flood card.png|link=Seeds of the Flood|Seeds of the Flood Silent Indignation card.png|link=Silent Indignation|Silent Indignation Snakevine Mesh card.png|link=Snakevine Mesh|Snakevine Mesh Spiked Boneplate card.png|link=Spiked Boneplate|Spiked Boneplate Splinterbark Vest card.png|link=Splinterbark Vest|Splinterbark Vest Stonetooth Heart card.png|link=Stonetooth Heart|Stonetooth Heart Swiftcreek Heart card.png|link=Swiftcreek Heart|Swiftcreek Heart Thickblood card.png|link=Thickblood|Thickblood Thorned Greenweave card.png|link=Thorned Greenweave|Thorned Greenwave Venom Shell card.png|link=Venom Shell|Venom Shell Vineheart card.png|link=Vineheart|Vineheart Intellect Equipment Cards These cards can only be equipped on Heroes with the Intellect Affinity. Amp Crystal card.png|link=Amp Crystal|Amp Crystal Barrier of Will card.png|link=Barrier of Will|Barrier of Will Blood Catalyst card.png|link=Blood Catalyst|Blood Catalyst Bubble Tap card.png|link=Bubble Tap|Bubble Tap Burst Engine card.png|link=Burst-Engine|Burst-Engine Cast Converter card.png|link=Cast Converter|Cast Converter Crucial Snare card.png|link=Crucial Snare|Crucial Snare Crystal Conduit card.png|link=Crystal Conduit|Crystal Conduit Etherweave Mesh card.png|link=Etherweave Mesh|Etherweave Mesh Fracturing Spike card.png|link=Fracturing Spike|Fracturing Spike Hydroverser card.png|link=Hydroverser|Hydroverser Infinity Stream card.png|link=Infinity Stream|Infinity Stream Magna-Lens card.png|link=Magna-Lens|Magna-Lens Megavolt Pylon card.png|link=Megavolt Pylon|Megavolt Pylon Mind Flow card.png|link=Mind Flow|Mind Flow Muta-Gem card.png|link=Muta-Gem|Muta-Gem Nanodrive card.png|link=Nanodrive|Nanodrive Plasma Channel card.png|link=Plasma Channel|Plasma Channel Quantum Casing card.png|link=Quantum Casing|Quantum Casing Rally the Troops card.png|link=Rally the Troops|Rally the Troops Shockwave card.png|link=Shockwave|Shockwave Siphon Shard card.png|link=Siphon Shard|Siphon Shard Solaris Reactor card.png|link=Solaris Reactor|Solaris Reactor Steelcutter Gem card.png|link=Steelcutter Gem|Steelcutter Gem Vital Tap card.png|link=Vital Tap|Vital Tap Order Equipment Cards These cards can only be equipped on Heroes with the Order Affinity. Battle Mantra card.png|link= Battle Mantra|Battle Mantra Brightsteel Plate card.png|link= Brightsteel Plate|Brightsteel Plate Celestine Diamond card.png|link=Celestine Diamond|Celestine Diamond Divine Shield card.png|link=Divine Shield|Divine Shield Elysian Diamond card.png|link=Elysian Diamond|Elysian Diamond Everglass card.png|link=Everglass|Everglass Font of Rapture card.png|link=Font of Rapture|Font of Rapture Genesis Torch card.png|link=Genesis Torch|Genesis Torch Golden Veil card.png|link=Golden Veil|Golden Veil Honor the Pure card.png|link=Honor the Pure|Honor the Pure Lantern of Spring card.png|link=Lantern of Spring|Lantern of Spring Nirvana Stone card.png|link=Nirvana Stone|Nirvana Stone Offensive Maneuvers card.png|link=Offensive Maneuvers|Offensive Maneuvers Quartzblade card.png|link=Quartzblade|Quartzblade Satori Cloak card.png|link=Satori Cloak|Satori Cloak Silverspear card.png|link=Silverspear|Silverspear Stasis Gem card.png|link=Stasis Gem|Stasis Gem Sword of the Altar card.png|link=Sword of the Altar|Sword of the Altar Tempus Pearl card.png|link=Tempus Pearl|Tempus Pearl Upgrade Cards Universal Upgrade Cards These cards can be linked to any Equipment card with the corresponding stat. Minor Barrier card.png|link=Minor Barrier|Minor Barrier Barrier card.png|link=Barrier|Barrier Greater Barrier card.png|link=Greater Barrier|Greater Barrier Minor Cast card.png|link=Minor Cast|Minor Cast Cast card.png|link=Cast|Cast Major Cast card.png|link=Major Cast|Major Cast Basic Chrono card.png|link=Basic Chrono|Basic Chrono Chrono card.png|link=Chrono|Chrono Advanced Chrono card.png|link=Advanced Chrono|Advanced Chrono Lesser Drain card.png|link=Lesser Drain|Lesser Drain Drain card.png|link=Drain|Drain Greater Drain card.png|link=Greater Drain|Greater Drain Minor Guard card.png|link=Minor Guard|Minor Guard Guard card.png|link=Guard|Guard Greater Guard card.png|link=Greater Guard|Greater Guard Lesser Heal card.png|link=Lesser Heal|Lesser Heal Heal card.png|link=Heal|Heal Greater Heal card.png|link=Greater Heal|Greater Heal Lesser Health card.png|link= Lesser Health|Lesser Health Health card.png|link=Health|Health Greater Health card.png|link=Greater Health|Greater Health Minor Kinetic card.png|link=Minor Kinetic|Minor Kinetic Kinetic card.png|link=Kinetic|Kinetic Major Kinetic card.png|link=Major Kinetic|Major Kinetic Basic Mana card.png|link=Basic Mana|Basic Mana Mana card.png|link=Mana|Mana Advanced Mana card.png|link=Advanced Mana|Advanced Mana Minor Pierce card.png|link=Minor Pierce|Minor Pierce Pierce card.png|link=Pierce|Pierce Major Pierce card.png|link=Major Pierce|Major Pierce Minor Shock card.png|link=Minor Shock|Minor Shock Shock card.png|link=Shock|Shock Major Shock card.png|link=Major Shock|Major Shock Basic Spark card.png|link=Basic Spark|Basic Spark Spark card.png|link=Spark|Spark Advanced Spark card.png|link=Advanced Spark|Advanced Spark Minor Strike card.png|link=Minor Strike|Minor Strike Strike card.png|link=Strike|Strike Major Strike card.png|link=Major Strike|Major Strike Minor Wound card.png|link=Minor Wound|Minor Wound Wound card.png|link=Wound|Wound Major Wound card.png|link=Major Wound|Major Wound Corruption Upgrade Cards These cards can only be linked to an Equipment card with the corresponding stat and affinity. Dire Drain card.png|link=Dire Drain|Dire Drain Dire Pierce card.png|link=Dire Pierce|Dire Pierce Dire Shock card.png|link=Dire Shock|Dire Shock Dire Wound card.png|link=Dire Wound|Dire Wound Sinister Drain card.png|link=Sinister Drain|Sinister Drain Sinister Pierce card.png|link=Sinister Pierce|Sinister Pierce Sinister Shock card.png|link=Sinister Shock|Sinister Shock Sinister Wound card.png|link=Sinister Wound|Sinister Wound Fury Upgrade Cards These cards can only be linked to an Equipment card with the corresponding stat and affinity. Brutal Kinetic card.png|link=Brutal Kinetic|Brutal Kinetic Raging Chrono card.png|link=Raging Chrono|Raging Chrono Vicious Kinetic card.png|link=Vicious Kinetic|Vicious Kinetic Growth Upgrade Cards These cards can only be linked to an Equipment card with the corresponding stat and affinity. Alpha Barrier card.png|link=Alpha Barrier|Alpha Barrier Alpha Guard card.png|link=Alpha Guard|Alpha Guard Alpha Heal card.png|link=Alpha Heal|Alpha Heal Alpha Health card.png|link=Alpha Health|Alpha Health Beta Barrier card.png|link=Beta Barrier|Beta Barrier Beta Guard card.png|link=Beta Guard|Beta Guard Beta Heal card.png|link=Beta Heal|Beta Heal Beta Health card.png|link=Beta Health|Beta Health Intellect Upgrade Cards These cards can only be linked to an Equipment card with the corresponding stat and affinity. Concentrated Drain card.png|link=Concentrated Drain|Concentrated Drain Concentrated Pierce card.png|link=Concentrated Pierce|Concentrated Pierce Concentrated Shock card.png|link=Concentrated Shock|Concentrated Shock Enhanced Mana card.png|link=Enhanced Mana|Enhanced Mana Enhanced Spark card.png|link=Enhanced Spark|Enhanced Spark Focused Drain card.png|link=Focused Drain|Focused Drain Focused Pierce card.png|link=Focused Pierce|Focused Pierce Focused Shock card.png|link=Focused Shock|Focused Shock Optimal Mana card.png|link=Optimal Mana|Optimal Mana Optimal Spark card.png|link=Optimal Spark|Optimal Spark Order Upgrade Cards These cards can only be linked to an Equipment card with the corresponding stat and affinity. Celestial Barrier card.png|link=Celestial Barrier|Celestial Barrier Celestial Guard card.png|link=Celestial Guard|Celestial Guard Celestial Heal card.png|link=Celestial Heal|Celestial Heal Celestial Health card.png|link=Celestial Health|Celestial Health Divine Barrier card.png|link=Divine Barrier|Divine Barrier Divine Guard card.png|link=Divine Guard|Divine Guard Divine Health card.png|link=Divine Health|Divine Health Perfect Mana card.png|link=Perfect Mana|Perfect Mana Perfect Spark card.png|link=Perfect Spark|Perfect Spark Pure Mana card.png|link=Pure Mana|Pure Mana Pure Spark card.png|link=Pure Spark|Pure Spark Righteous Wound card.png|link=Righteous Wound|Righteous Wound Zealous Wound card.png|link=Zealous Wound|Zealous Wound Removed or Disabled Cards These cards have been removed from the game or disabled temporarily. Ancestral Boots card.png|link=Ancestral Boots|Ancestral Boots Blank card.png|link=Ancestral Perseverance|Ancestral Perseverance Madspore Sash card.png|link=Madspore Sash|Madspore Sash Radiant Mantle card.png|link=Radiant Mantle|Radiant Mantle Blank card.png|link=Spear of the Elders|Spear of the Elders Wings of the Messenger card.png|link=Wings of the Messenger|Wings of the Messenger Wings of the Valkyrie card.png|link=Wings of the Valkyrie|Wings of the Valkyrie Cards not in-game These cards were data mined from the games files. Data is from Agora.gg It is not certain if these cards will ever make it to the game. Ash of the Witch card.png|link=Ash of the Witch|Ash of the Witch Bud of the Changeling card.png|link=Bud of the Changeling|Bud of the Changeling Chrono-Tonic card.png|link=Chrono-Tonic|Chrono-Tonic Hunter's Drink card.png|link=Hunter's Drink|Hunter's Drink Irradiate card.png|link=Irradiate|Irradiate Jewel of the Apostle card.png|link=Jewel of the Apostle|Jewel of the Apostle Jungle Drink card.png|link=Jungle Drink|Jungle Drink Mender's Phial.png|link=Mender's Phial|Mender's Phial Nanoplasm card.png|link=Nanoplasm|Nanoplasm Oasis Key card.png|link=Oasis Key|Oasis Key Purity Censer card.png|link=Purity Censer|Purity Censer Ring of Domina card.png|link=Ring of Domina|Ring of Domina Shaman's Drink card.png|link=Shaman's Drink|Shaman's Drink Stone of Salvation card.png|link=Stone of Salvation|Stone of Salvation Thermo-bond card.png|link=Thermo-bond|Thermo-bond Toxi-gel card.png|link=Toxi-gel|Toxi-gel Vampiric Elixir card.png|link=Vampiric Elixir|Vampiric Elixir Wicked Stigma card.png|link=Wicked Stigma|Wicked Stigma Zap Juice card.png|link=Zap Juice|Zap Juice Category:Gameplay Category:Cards